


started out with a kiss (how did it end up like this?)

by ohwhalealex



Series: Short & Sweet [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, making out in a photobooth, photobooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwhalealex/pseuds/ohwhalealex
Summary: Lance sees a photo booth from inside the Hot Topic. The rest, as they say, is history.





	started out with a kiss (how did it end up like this?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missgiantbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgiantbee/gifts).



> missgiantbee: boys making out in a video game booth
> 
> my brain: BOYS MAKING OUT IN A PHOTO BOOTH WITH SOME CUTE ASS PHOTOS THAT SHOW HOW TRULY GONE THEY ARE
> 
>  
> 
> thank u for always screaming with me about voltron & klance. also, please check out her fic high score: your heart

Lance had spotted the photo booth from inside the Hot Topic store and promptly begged his boyfriend to take cute photos with him.

“C’mon, dude! We can be that cheesy couple!” He exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows in an enticing manner.

Keith pressed his Hot Topic bag towards his chest, using the black plastic bag as a makeshift shield. “Don’t call me dude. My tongue has literally been down your throat.”

“Baaaaaabe. Sweetheart. Sugar. Honey. Please. It’ll be fun…I’ll make it worth your time.”

Keith lifted one eyebrow in interest. “Oh?”

Lance’s only answer was to shove Keith towards the photo booth, though, the blush staining his cheeks was telling.

“Wonder how far that goes down.”

“Keith! There are ki-“ The words died in Lance’s mouth as he was pushed into the small photo booth by his boyfriend.

“No kids here, babe,” Keith whispered. His breath tickled Lance’s ear & Lance was suddenly aware of how close they were.

Lance swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to respond, but any words he could’ve said were silenced as Keith began kissing him.

“Fuck,” Lance breathed out, tugging Keith closer and lower.

And Keith, sweet beautiful Keith, began sucking on Lance’s neck. Keith hummed, the throaty noise going straight to Lance’s groin. “Thought you were going to make it worth my time, Lance.”

And fuck if those weren’t fighting words. Lance pulled Keith up, placing a bruising kiss on his jaw. He moved Keith onto his lap, nibbling his boyfriend’s lip. “I’ll show y-“

FLASH

Lance startled. “Wha-“

FLASH

Keith kissed the corner of his mouth, coaxing Lance into another kiss.

FLASH

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Keith definitely knew how to leave a hickey. 

FLASH

Lance gave a tiny smirk as he tugged Keith’s head back and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple.

Before it could go any further, the whirring of the printer and two soft hissing sounds broke the moment.

Keith grabbed the printed photos and smiled softly before smirking at Lance.

“Definitely worth my time.”


End file.
